1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to medical devices and more particularly to a medical electrode with plural connection points for attachment of several monitoring devices simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Medical electrodes are utilized in a number of applications for a variety of diagnostic and monitoring purposes. For instance, electrodes commonly are used to monitor physiological electric potentials to detect muscular activity of a person's heart. The cardiovascular activity of the heart is typically monitored by adhering or connecting electrodes to the skin of the patient at particular locations of interest on the body. The electrodes are then electrically coupled to electrical equipment such as an electrocardiograph (also referred to as EKG) apparatus that monitors the muscular activity of the heart. The resulting traces or output of the EKG provides a diagnostic tool for detecting heart disease and/or heart dysfunction of various etiology.
Applicant's prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,135 describes the uses of medical electrodes and applications in the prior art quite thoroughly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,135 is hereby incorporated into the present application by reference.
LeSourd, U.S. Pat. No. 7,164,939 extends the concept of U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,135 to the usage of plural tabs.
The prior art does not teach the construction of a medical electrode with plural tabs wherein the electrode with tabs is able to be rotated to provide the ability to attach clip- on wires in a more convenient manner that may be advantageous in preventing wire tangles.